Matt Jenkins and the Forbidden Love
by L-MLynch1993
Summary: Written as a Birthday present, Doesn't actually have Harry in it but other characters are Present, about 5 ish  OC's and a couple of friends thrown in and here you have it, summery inside, just wanted to warn everyone before they had a look.


**Hey Guys, I am so sorry about TMFV, real life just decided it had a major cock up in store for me. I'm a little bit stuck on the next chapter of TMFV so I decided to make good on a promise and upload the story I am writing a friend as a birthday present. Thanks XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Jenkins and the Forbidden Love<strong>

**Prologue**

Six-year-old Matt Jenkins sat playing with his Grandfather Jack as his grandmother Mary looked on with a small smile on her face. Matt sighed for the tenth time as he looked up at the lock that sat upon the mantelpiece of the Jenkins manor living room.

"What's up little guy?" Jack asked exchanging a weary look with Mary as he looked sadly down at Matt.

"Mummy and Daddy should be back by now. I know that they are fighting to save us from the Bad Man but I want them here, they should be here with me right now. It's nearly time for me to go to bed and they promised that they would never miss my story time. Where are they?"

"Oh, Honey," Mary smiled softly at Matt, "This time they are fighting for much more then just us; this time they are fighting for you and your future, for where you will go to school, Hogwarts, the best magical school in all of Europe."

"Now, Mary don't go giving him ideas, you are well aware that Durmstrang is just as good, if not better then Hogwarts. He'd be better off going to an institute that can teach him how to defend himself by using that which he needs to defend himself against. I do not understand how they expect kids at Hogwarts to defend themselves against, the unforgivables, for example, when all they do is get taught the _theory_ behind them at 16. I'm not saying I want them to use those curses, but knowing other curses that may help overcome those ones could be crucial to their survival. Remember that I had to help you learn them so you would survive the war with Grindlewald and not succumb to the curses that were being used by everyone, even the Ministry."

Mary sighed and nodded, "I know Jack; still I'd like Matt to go to the school that is in his blood. Even if it is not the best, he has us to teach him the rest."

Matt, confused by what they were talking about, was about to interrupt when the fireplace flared up a deep green. Mary and Jack stopped talking instantly and looked to their fireplace concerned; if Elliot and Rebecca were unable to make it to wish their son goodnight then they would have sent a Patronus to inform them, knowing that their son loved to watch the animals play around him. Mary glanced at Jack and saw he wore the same pensive expression she knew she was wearing.

"Jack! Mary! Are you in?" The voice of the current Minister for Magic, Romulus Gryffis, resounded through the room.

"We're right here Romulus, go ahead and come on through." Mary answered hoping it was just a courtesy call.

"I'm afraid I cannot Mary, the Aurors are back and I have to collect the reports from the heads of department. I have called personally because you are my friends and such news would be better coming from me instead of someone you do not know very well. There is no easy way to tell you this so I am going to be as blunt as possible as I know how much you appreciate the facts. Rebecca and Elliot Jenkins fell in the battle, taking may Death Eaters with them and protecting a group of 20 children in the process. I am so very sorry. I must take my leave now, but as soon as I have finished the business here I will floo to you, my dear friends, you should not be alone in your suffering right now."

With that the Minister pulled his head out of the floo and sighed, placing his head in his hands he rubbed his weary face, feeling emotionally exhausted from the sheer amount of skilled and young Aurors that had been lost in this most recent battle against Voldemort's forces.

Back at Jenkins Manor, Jack sat still as a stone, his face darkened by a grief that was immediate and all consuming. Mary sat sobbing silently, tears running down her face as she thought of her precious son and daughter-in-law that would never return home again. In their grief neither of the two noticed the six-year-old boy sitting staring at the fireplace with a lost look on his face. Standing up he silently waked out of the room and upstairs to where the bedrooms were situated, bypassing his own room he entered the next and climbed into the king size bed placed into the centre of the room.

Burying his face into the centre of the pillows Matt breathed in the flowery scent of roses that was his mum's perfume and the musky scent of his father's cologne as what he had just heard sunk into his brain, beginning to cry he buried himself further into the cocoon of comfort he had made himself and sobbed, his small body shaking inconsolably as he thought of his parents. At first he was angry, they had promised! Promised to always come back to him even if they had to fight that night. After the anger he felt ashamed, they hadn't meant to, like his Grandma said, they had been fighting for him, for his future. At once he sat up and gasped, turning pale he remembered what his Grandmother had said to him not ten minutes previously.

"It's all my fault," Matt whispered in a small voice, "They were fighting for me, if I wasn't here they would still be able to come home instead of leaving me behind." His bottom lip trembled and he began to cry again.

Downstairs Marry suddenly shot out of her seat and began to walk towards where Matt had been sitting. When she saw he wasn't there she began to panic, "Jack! Matt's gone! Oh, Gods, we forgot about him. How could we just sit there and let him listen to that?"

Jack's head snapped up, his features softening into worry, "Don't worry love, I'm sure he didn't get far, let's go and check his bedroom."

Together, feeling much older then their 57 years of age, they climbed the stairs and jogged into Matt's room, beginning to outwardly panic when they realised he was nowhere in sight. They were about to turn and run back downstairs when they heard the sound of tiny sniffles, following the sound it led them into the next room where they discovered a sleeping Matt, curled up in the comforter and clinging to the two pillows that he held to his chest. As they crept closer they noticed the tear tracks that stained his cheeks and Mary stifled another sob.

"Oh, the poor dear, we were so caught up in our own grief that we forgot that this poor little lamb just lost his whole world."

Stirring at the sound of voices Matt opened his eyes blearily, as his vision cleared and he recognised the forms of his Grandparents he sat up and held his arms out to them. Sitting on either side of his they wrapped their arms around Matt and hugged him tightly. After a while they could hear Matt mumbling and, loosening their grip on him, they attempted to hear what he was saying.

"Please don't hate me, please don't hate me."

Hearing their Grandson repeat his mantra over and over Mary and Jacks hearts broke. Once again pulling him into a hug, Mary reassured Matt that there was no reason for them to hate him, he had done nothing wrong, but Matt refused to believe it insisting that it was his fault that his parents were dead.

Mary and Jack exchanged a worried look over Matt's head and as soon as he had dropped off to sleep again they went back into the sitting room, trying to think of ways to overcome Matt's wrongly placed guilt. However the flaring of the floo stopped them and once Romulus had stepped through the grate, the three of them sat down on the sofa and reminisced about their memories of Elliot and Rebecca.

Matt listened to his Grandparents leave the room and, just before succumbing to the heavy feeling of sleep, thought to himself, _'I'll be the best Wizard there ever was and beat the bad man that killed mummy and daddy. I promise.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again XD don't worry if you don't like this kind of story, I usually don't like them much either so I won't be offended if you decide not to read any more XD Anyway, Matt, Happy (Belated) Birthday, much Loves xx<strong>


End file.
